battle_for_awesome_planetfandomcom-20200215-history
Apple Drop
Apple Drop is labelled as '''BSDFFF 1 '''and is a female contestant in Battle For Awesome Planet. Personality: Apple Drop is a 15 year old girl that loves to socialize with her friends (especially her BSDFFF). Not only that, she also has a bunch of sass that she can show you and she isn't afraid of talking bad about anyone. During her years of life, she slowly became a talkative, sassy, confident girl that can get emotional whenever she's too far away from her BSDFFF and doesn't see her BSDFFF for too long. However, people can get annoyed by Apple Drop's amount of talking. If you get on AD's bad side, then it won't be so great meeting her. She has great social skills and is able to befriend others pretty easily (not all the time). Apple Drop has 2 siblings (one younger brother and one younger sister) and she's the oldest out of the three siblings. She also has a mother and a father that have been married for 21 years. Apple Drop signed up for BFAP thinking that it was some kind of TV show and Water and some others advertised for 20 objects to sign up for BFAP (some were fooled and thought it was a different kind of show). Eliminations and Immunities: * Derailing multi events (part 1) - 0 votes - Safe * Construction or destruction! - 1 vote - Safe * Majestic Frenzy - 0 votes - Safe * Shocks, zaps and frights - 13 votes - Eliminated Total amount of votes received in the show: 14 votes Number of times up for elimination: 4 times Number of immunities won: 0 immunities Gallery: introducedd.PNG|Apple Drop being introduced to the show by Water. reatcino.PNG|Apple Drop's reaction to Water announcing that Face is the winner of Battle For Awesome Planet in May the best artists win!. talkignn.PNG|Apple Drop talking to Coloring Book. questino.PNG|Apple Drop asking Water a question. aheda.PNG|Apple Drop is concerned because everyone is ahead of her and Coloring Book in Derailing multi events (part 1). jupm.PNG|Apple Drop jumps from podium to podium. she's been hit.PNG|Apple Drop gets a beach ball barfed on her by Orange. insultt.PNG|Apple Drop insulting Water without knowing that he's behind her. talk talk.PNG|Apple Drop and Coloring Book complementing each other's smartness. photo.PNG|Apple Drop showing Coloring Book a photo that she took of her. houseyy.PNG|Apple Drop's 'house' that she built in Construction or destruction!. bet.PNG|Apple Drop betting that her and Coloring Book will make it to the final 2. introduceein.PNG|Apple Drop introducing herself to a stranger in Majestic Frenzy. originaets.PNG|Apple Drop explains where the term 'BSDFFF' originated from. witnesss.PNG|Apple Drop witnesses her best friend getting shrunk by a laser right infront of her. sociall.PNG|Apple Drop interacts with her BSDFFF, Coloring Book end.PNG|Apple Drop meets her end to the competition in Shocks, zaps and frights. bllaa.PNG|Apple Drop throws a ball at Face in the rejoin challenge. screammmaer.PNG|Apple Drop holding Coloring Book after getting shot out of a cannon for failing the rejoin challenge in Aquatic misfortunes. Trivia * Apple Drop is one of the four contestants to never receive immunity in the show. * Apple Drop and Coloring Book are the only contestants to lose four times in a row. * Apple Drop and Coloring Book are the first contestants to appear in the show. Category:Females Category:Contestants